<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Together by talefeathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847880">Alone Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers'>talefeathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cowboy Bebop (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Memory Loss, Relationship Study, Sad, Sister-Sister Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Alone. Together.</p><p>Faye rewatches the mysterious tapes of her past and lets Ed play with her hair. She wonders, after a moment, if Ed feels as lost as she does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ed &amp; Faye Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://radio-free-mars.tumblr.com/post/629337237121908736/hey-there-heres-a-beboptober-list-for-2020-no">@radio-free-mars's Beboptober challenge on Tumblr!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Faye sits cross-legged on her cot and rewinds the cassette again, as if by memorizing every frame she can drop herself back into the past it shows her. As if, even if her memory were to return in full, she would ever be that girl on the screen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stands on the cot behind her, doing something adjacent to braiding with Faye’s short black hair. The little redhead is uncharacteristically quiet tonight, humming nonsense phrases only occasionally. Sometimes, rather than shifting from foot to foot while she plays with Faye’s hair, she stops moving completely, in a way that Faye takes to mean she must be watching the tape, too. Faye leans her head back to look up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Ed?” she asks. “Do you remember where you’re from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Faye doesn’t think Ed’s heard her; the younger girl stands still, the bluish light of the antique television reflected in her golden eyes. Then she seems to blink back to herself, and she shows Faye a toothy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ed is from Ed’s brain!” she intones in a low warble, as if she’s telling a ghost story. “Ed made Ed all up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faye huffs a halfhearted chuckle, turning her eyes back to the staticky moments of her youth, somehow frozen in time and yet lost forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s us, isn’t it?” she murmurs, more to herself than to Ed. “Just two lost girls from nowhere. What a pair we make.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>